1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to information transmission, and more particularly to, a method and system for transmitting information between devices which are capable of using an interactive service, and a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With development of communication technology, interactive services between devices have become diverse. In particular, various types of interactive services, such as a messenger service, an e-mail service, a video call service, a voice call service, and a social network service, are available.
With such diverse types of interactive services, diverse services based on an interactive service environment are currently being proposed.